


theirs, theirs

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It is their bed.





	theirs, theirs

“You’re treating this like it's your bed,  _ miss Swann _ .”

 

Emma sighs, rolls her eyes and looks at Regina. “I thought this was  _ my  _ bed, too.”

 

Regina is warm and soft against against her side, not at all seeming like she's cross. “Is it?” she asks, hand firm on Emma’s hip, betrayed too many times, let down too much.

 

Emma kisses her, soft, sweet, soothing. “Of course it is,  _ of course. _ ”

 

Regina smiles, her warm smile, her radiant smile. “Emma,” she sighs into Emma’s hair, embracing her. 

 

It is their bed, was and will be, and it's perfect, solid and sure.


End file.
